Revival
by Smexi Kare Bare
Summary: Cloud still can't get over Aeris death. What happens when he tries to revive her? Some people like Aerith some like Aeris. I like Aeris more, don't ask me why. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chance Meeting

_Disclaimer: I have the game Final Fantasy 7. But I don't own Square Enix or anything about any of the games I use in this story._

_Hello, it's Kare-san. Again.I decided to finally write my own FF fanfic. I haven't ever beaten the very end of FF7 so I have to piece together what happened through FF7:DoC and FF7:AC. Please bear with me through this one. I still only have WordPad. So, if there is any grammar errors please let me know. I'm sure this will turn out okay. Enjoy._

* * *

A year had passed after the event with Deepground and the Tsviets. During this event there were a lot of people lost. This includes civilians and the World Restoration Organization, or the WRO. The WRO fought against Deepground in their final resting place in Midgar. Midgar was still in shambles, and no one wanted to go back and fix it up. The sun began to set and Midgar began to turn dark. The wind howled viciously and papers blew across the road. A tall spiky haired blonde walked down a dark road of Midgar. He wore a black, zipped- up, sleeveless vest. On his left arm was a shoulder guard, and a long sleeve that covered his whole arm. He wore a pair of snug-fitting, black pants. Around his chest were straps that went down to his waist that were buckled to a cloth that was wrapped around his waist. He was also equip with a pair of black gloves which came up just a little ways past his wrists. To top it all off, he wore a pair of black shoes. This man was known as Cloud. He walked down the empty road, gripping tightly onto his sword. Two more swords were hilted on him, just below his under back. He continued to walk down the road looking around his surroundings. He then noticed three sets of three blue lights. He stopped in his tracks and watched these lights closely. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and he noticed three soldiers standing on a catwalk attached to a building. They had their helmets pressed close to their guns that they held in position, aiming right at Cloud. Cloud noticed a couple of yards ahead an alleyway. He continued to walk, keeping his eye on the three Deepground soldiers.

_'I thought that all of Deepground was defeated.'_Cloud though to himself as he continued to walk. There were still some soldiers after the defeat of Deepground. No one major, just a few little pests is all. Overhead a loud roar sounded. The three soldiers aimed their guns up, and saw an airship hovering overhead. A long rope flew down from the airship. Someone jumped off of the open haul of the airship, and grabbed onto the rope. Closer inspection told that it was a female. Her short black hair flew up as she quickly slid down the rope. She had a black bandanna-like cloth tied around her forehead. She wore a sleeveless, black tank top that had white flower designs printed on it.She also had a sleeveless, black vest on. She wore a pair of short, brown shorts and had a pair of black knee pads on. She wore a pair of brown boots that came up to the knee pads. On her back was a huge shuriken like weapon. Around her right wrist was a white wristband. Just a little bit above her left wrist was a longer black wristband. Farther up on her left arm was a pink ribbon tied around her arm. Just looked down and saw Cloud at the bottom of the rope. She landed down on the ground and stood next to Cloud.

"Cloud, everyone has been worried about you." the girl said to Cloud. Cloud looked at her as if she came at the most inoppurtune time.

"Yuffie, keep quiet." Cloud said to her in a quieter voice than she had used.

"What? Why-" Yuffie was just about to say, when three machine guns fired towards the two. Bullets went through the trashcans that were knocked over in the middle of the road. Cloud grabbed onto Yuffie's arm and ran into the alleyway. The bullets fired for a little while more and then stopped. Yuffie began to breath normally when she felt she was safe in the alleyway.

"They went that way." a robotic voice sounded out from the road. One of the Deepground soldiers was talking to the other two soldiers. Yuffie peeked out around the corner and saw them aiming towards the alleyway. When they noticed her head they began to fire again.

"Eep!" Yuffie squealed as she hid her head around the corner again. Cloud laughed slightly at Yuffie as the bullets stopped coming their way.

"Well, lemme handle this the way I always do." Yuffie said, as she reached into her pocket. Pulling out a grenade she ran out of the alleyway. Cloud watched her in case she ended up getting injured. She pulled the small ring out of the grenade and then looked at the soldiers. They aimed at her carefully, and she then threw the grenade high up into the air.

"Fire!" the solider yelled, as all three began to fire at her. She then rolled back into the alleyway. Yuffie then peeked around the corner again, watching as the gernade blew up. She watched the three soldiers flew off of the walkway and landed on the ground. The walkway then loosened from the explosion, and began to creak. Slowly, it broke off of the wall, and hurtled down towards the ground. Making a loud bang, it had finally fallen to the ground. Cloud looked at Yuffie and Yuffie smiled back at Cloud.

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?" Cloud asked Yuffie.

"Well, I could ask ya the same thing." Yuffie said to Cloud with a look of worry.

"I was just looking for-" Cloud was cut off by the ringing of Yuffie's cell phone. Yuffie reached into one of her back pockets and grabbed her cell phone. She then flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yuffie! Are you ok? Have you found, Cloud? What is going on down there?" another female sounded on the other side. Yuffie looked over to Cloud, and then decided to answer the female.

"Tifa, calm down. I am ok, I have found Cloud, and I was just finishing up some old friends of ours." Yuffie said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, meet us at the extract point. Cid is getting extremely cranky." Tifa said as she hung up the phone. Yuffie laughed a little and then looked at Cloud.

"Well, the lady is getting a little impatient. Shall we hurry on to the extract point?" She said to Cloud. Cloud sorta sighed as he heard this.

"Well, I guess I will accompany you." He said, but he knew he wasn't done in Midgar yet. Yuffie and Cloud walked out of the alleyway and headed towards the nearest exit. They continued to walk down the dark road in silence. Papers rolled around in the wind as the darkness seemed to creep around the two walking. Slowly a door seemed to appear in the distance. The door was off course a mechanical door. Who would want to put a random wooden door leading to the outside? Yuffie noticed that the door was already opened leading into a smaller outside ring around Midgar. The door that was leading outside of the ring was opened as well. She could see a little light that was gleaming from the moon.She could see some dirt rolling around. She kenw that Cid would already be hovering over the area that they were going to be picked up at.

"Come on, Cloud. Let's speed it up!" Yuffie cheered, as she then ran for the exit.

"Ugh..." Cloud grumbled as he ran after Yuffie. They both came out of Midgar looking up at the airship. It continued to hover down, so that Yuffie and Cloud could jump onto the airship. When it reached them, it hovered just bearly almost touching the ground. Cloud and Yuffie both hopped onto the airship.

* * *

_Haha. I hope ya love the way I ended this story. I actually had fun starting this story. Even though the way I describe things is just a bit weird, no? Haha. What happens on Cid's airship? Want to find out, wait for chapter two. Review?_


	2. Unforgotten Memory

_Disclaimer: I have the game Final Fantasy 7. But I don't own Square Enix or anything about any of the games I use in this story._

_Hello, it's Kare-san. Again. I decided to finally write my own FF fanfic. I haven't ever beaten the very end of FF7 so I have to piece together what happened through FF7:DoC and FF7:AC. Haha, this chapter, I feel has a lot of dialogue. Sorry in advance. Please bear with me through this one. I still only have WordPad. So, if there is any grammar errors please let me know. I'm sure this will turn out okay. Enjoy._

* * *

Cloud and Yuffie could feel the rumble of the airship below their feet. When they looked outside they could see that the airship was lifting off of the ground. The hanger door began to slowly shut automatically. Yuffie and Cloud looked around the now dimly lit hanger, when the door had closed. They could see people running around. They were messing with machines, trying to keep pressure at the right rate.

"Always busy, isn't it?" Cloud asked in a dull voice as he began to walk forward. Yuffie kept up with him.

"It's always like this, Cloud. Always busy, busy, busy!" Yuffie jumped up on the last 'busy'. She seemed extremely happy for just being under attack. Cloud and Yuffie continued walking through the hanger reaching the door to leave the hanger.

"Isn't the Shera conveinent?" Yuffie said as the door slid open to a hallway.

"Well, it could be. But I liked the Highwind a lot more." Cloud said as he followed Yuffie through the door.

"Cloud, that ship was so cramped. How could ya have liked that ship more? Was it the chocobos?" Yuffie asked as she walked down a small hallway.

"How can you say the Highwind was cramped. It had bigger walkways and such. So, it wasn't the chocobos. Plus, there are to many small corridors in this airship for my liking." Cloud said as he was behind Yuffie. They continued walking down the hallway. Sometimes there would be a hallway that split off. At the corner would be a WRO soldier. The soldier would salute and then resume just standing still there. Cloud thought that they just took up space in such a small airship anyways. Yuffie and Cloud came up to a small staircase leading up. Then the hallway turned to a dead-end with a door to the left. Yuffie and Cloud walked up to the door, it slid open, and they both went in. They were soldiers walking around the bridge and then some looking out the large window pane for the pilot to see out of. There were a lot of sub consoles that many WRO soldiers were sitting at to aid the pilot. In the center was a circular, holographic map. It spun around searching many coordinates that were inputted. There was a female standing next to the map looking it over. She had hair that came down to her upper back. She pulled a hand through her hair revealing that she had a pair of earrings on. She had a sleeveless, white tank-top on, but it was mostly covered by a sleeveless, black vest she had on. She had a black pair of shorts that came to just above her knee. Around her waist seemed to be a piece of a dress. Obviously it wasn't though, it hung down long in the back, but that was the only place it hung down. She also was accompanied with a pair with wrist-length gloves and a pair of black boots. On her left arm was a black strap. She also had a pink ribbon tied around her right arm. She eyed the map a little, and then looked up. She then turned her gaze to Yuffie and Cloud. At first she seemed shocked, but than she slowly came to her senses.

"Cloud!" The female yelled as she ran over to the male, and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Tifa, everything is ok. I told you I was coming back, didn't I?" Cloud said as some soldiers looked at the pair. A red figure was laying in the corner, but he stood up when he heard Tifa yell. He looked at Yuffie and then to the pair hugging. This beast was covered in black ink tattoos. He had a patch of fur that jutted up off of his head. Within the fur were two clips that were pointing up at an angle. He still looked at Tifa and Cloud.

"Well, you know Cloud's back when Tifa is worried out of her mind." The beast said. It sounded as if he let out a low chuckle. This beast was known as Red XIII. He was kind of like a tiger, but that wasn't what he was. Two men came down from the pilot area and stood next to Red XIII. One was an African American body builder, or so it seemed. He was extremely large compared to anyone else on the airship. He had a head full of corn-rows that were dark brown. He wore a mesh shirt, with a white vest over it. He also wore a baggy pair of green pants. Something different about this man was that his right arm was practically all gone. His right arm was now just a machine. This also substituted as his weapon. For it could also be used as a machine if he wanted. He also sported a pair of huge brown boots. This was the infamous Barrett. The man next to him had a rather mysterious look. He had a red bandanna on and his jet black hair laid over his face. He pushed his hair out of his face, revealing he was rather pale. He wore all black except for his red cape. On his left arm was a arm peice that was gold. It was a claw type weapon that Vincent had besides his gun. It was rather dangerous if it was used against you though. He also sported some metal boots. This was the mysterious Vincent. Another man came down who was wearing a light blue shirt. He had a pair of goggles on his blonde head and a pair of green pants. Around his waist was a red sweater. He also wore a pair of brown boots. In his mouth was a cigarette. He took a drag, and then pulled the cigarette out. This was the great airship pilot Cid. He blow out the smoke and looked to Cloud.

"Ya finally show up, do ya? Well, least ya are here. We can finally get to where we need to be." Cid spoke out to Cloud, as he moved back up to pilot the Shera. Cloud followed him up to the helm.

"Sorry it took me awhile to get back. I have just been busy." Cloud said as he then looked out the large window. The rest of the group came near to hear what was going on.

"Well, least ya are here." Cid said again.

"Why is it so important for me to be here anyways?" Cloud asked Cid.

"Because, Reeve wants to see us all. Just the usual WRO stuff." Cid said as he puffed away on his cigarette.

"Cloud, why have you been spending all your time at Midgar anyways?" Barrett came up the ramp and asked. Barrett and Cloud were good friends, so he didn't see any harm in asking.

"I have been doing some research." Cloud said just barely above a whisper. Barrett seemed to have hit a nerve. So, Barrett decided to back down with the questions.

"Research?" Vincent said as he raised an eyebrow. Vincent looked at Cloud for a little bit and then just proceeded to look out the window.

"It's just something about that past." Cloud said as he began to walk down the ramp. Everyone knew by that last statement what Cloud meant. Barrett felt bad, because he now knew that he had struck a nerve. Tifa looked at Cloud in a concerned manner and reached for his arm. She barely touched his skin, but he didn't look back. He walked towards the door exiting the bridge. It slid open, and Cloud left the bridge.

* * *

_Haha. This chapter was tough. I might have to go back and redo this one. I had no clue how to fit all these descriptions in one place. I hope ya'll love it. What does Reeve want to talk about? Next chapter. Review?_


End file.
